Kronos (クロノス)
Kronos (クロノス) is a Tuffle from the 18th Universe and is the eldest of 3 brothers. After the terrible explosion of various universes provoked by Zen-Oh, now an adult Kronos manages to avoid the catastrophe by refusing himself in the 10th universe where he lived for many years. He collaborated for a long time with the Zamasu of the present and the two Zamasus who come from the future of Trunks, to complete his "fragment recovery plan", in fact it was Kronos who helped Zamasu escape the attack of Lord Beerus who was supposed to kill him by creating a new timeline. Appeareance Kronos shows a fairly robust and muscular build, has purple hair, fiery red eyes and has a ring around the neck that recalls the same ring that the angels of the universes wear. He possesses the typical garment of the gods of the destruction of the 18th universe and has a particular symbol to his chest. (Chaos symbol) He also has pieces of armor to the thighs and forearms and has 3 earrings. The Rings of Time Kronos has many green time rings. The green color indicates an altered timeline and it is thanks to these rings that it manages to travel between the various universes of the various timelines without attracting attention. Although he comes from a universe different from that of Goku and the others, the green time rings are directed towards the same timelines and in this way he manages to recruit Goku Black, Zamasu and Trunks in the present timeline. Abilities Kronos's abilities are still almost completely unknown. Kronos is able to evoke the fragments possessed, to travel through time and to modify the story, without creating other timelines and changing the future of the world in which it has traveled. If in possession of more fragments, Kronos also manages to create gaps and temporal breaches that allow transport from a past/future era to the present time and this is how he manages to win the trust of Naru, who decides to help him in this mission . Naru during the sabotage operation of the "Palace of the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe" constantly thinks about the gesture he made, abandoning and lying his friends: In fact he shifted his attention to the Earth saying that the Zamasus would have destroyed it and therefore manages to take the Fragment without any problem. Whis obviously manages to understand what is happening and shows Goku, Vegeta and Bulma the new alliance. Past Kronos is Kirami's ''(気ら未)'' older brother (Sister) and ???. Kronos was destined to become the God of Destruction, but tells Naru that having entered the palace of the God of Destruction without permission, he was forever banished from the planet and his brothers were condemned; '''he also tells of the abandonment of his parents and his want to find them again: the version of events obviously went differently and '''Kronos uses this trick to try to bring Naru closer to itself. In fact he literally managed to become the God of Destruction for about 12 years, sacrificing his parents (legitimate in power) to be able to perform a revenge that he has always cultivated within himself. Kronos belonged to the Tuffles race and even in the 18th universe there was the great "Tuffle-Saiyans War". Given the overwhelming defeat of the Tuffle at the hands of the Saiyans, all the technologies gathered over the years by the Tuffle disappeared along with them: and from that moment his only fixed goal is to claim the supremacy of the Tuffle race over that of any other race existing human being, conquering every planet, every timeline and every fragment. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Devastation Category:Kronos